The present development is an improved method and an integrated device that provides a fast method for the decontamination or inactivation of biological contaminants or microorganisms using a biocide or biocidal agents, and the subsequent aeration of an area. The decontamination process is highly effective because the rapid injection of the biocide into the area or volume causes a sudden shock to the biological contaminants reducing the concentration of biocide necessary for an effective kill of the contaminant. Because there is less biocide present in the area than the amount required according to the prior art, the time required to remove the residual biocide from the area, or the aeration time, is reduced. Thus, the faster biocide injection time combined with the shorter aeration time results in an overall decontamination cycle is shortened relative to the prior art methods.
The method and device of the present application may be used for rapid decontamination of enclosed areas such as hotel rooms, hospitals, airports, cruise ships, clean rooms, laboratories, and many public and private facilities. With the continuing spread of resistant bacterial and viral pathogens, such as MRSA (methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus), c.diff (clostridium difficile), rotavirus, rhinovirus, and other pathogens such as stachybotrys mold, there is a growing need for an effective, economical, and rapid method of decontamination. As is known in the art, a variety of biocides may be used for decontamination depending on the targeted pathogen or pathogens. Some commonly used biocides are hydrogen peroxide, formaldehyde, alcohol, peracetic acid, and ozone.
In a typical decontamination process a mist or vapor of aqueous hydrogen peroxide (HP) floods the area to be decontaminated or sterilized, with the HP concentrations being allowed to reach levels of 2000 ppm or more. Following decontamination, the enclosed area must be aerated to reduce the HP concentration to a safe level, normally defined as less than about 1 ppm. A typical decontamination time for a 36 m3 room is from about one to about four hours.
In the prior art, the decontamination system normally comprises at least a biocide vapor production and delivery module and a separate aeration module. Although functional, multiple unit systems are not easy to transport and operate, and scalability, weight, cost and overhead can be a concern. Thus, there is a need for an integrated decontamination device which synthesizes all functions in one device that is compact, lightweight, and portable. Further, the total cycle time, i.e. the introduction of the biocide, residence time for biocide to function, and aeration of the decontaminated space, should be as short as possible in order to maximum the potential utilization of the space.